


Doing The Dishes

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Foursome, Hickeys, However they are both married to Captain Charming, M/M, Oral Sex, Regina and Snow are not in it, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: David wants attention from his husband, so he does it the only way he knows how.





	Doing The Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Just some canon divergent fun. Snow, David, Regina and Killian are all married to each other, but the women aren't in this.

David was frustrated. He hadn’t lacked sex as of late, Snow and Regina made sure of that. At the same time, it had been a few weeks for him and Killian. His husband had been busy with work, which meant he spent most to his time at the docks. By the time he did crawl into bed, it was long after David fell asleep.

 

Killian had quickies with Snow and Regina. Snow would head to the docks on her lunch hour and he went to Regina’s office occasionally on his way home from work. David worked on their farm, however. While the school and the mayor’s office were close to the beach, David was on the other side of town.

 

He hated being left out. So, he decided to strike some revenge.

 

It was a late Saturday afternoon and their wives were at a meeting. Killian had just come home and was in the kitchen, making his famous shepherd’s pie. David was fresh from his shower after tending to the animals, wearing the skinniest jeans he could find along with a thin white t-shirt. He didn’t even bother with boxers, so it was clear what his husband was missing.

 

David entered the kitchen, leaning against the doorway. “Need some help, Ki?”

“I’m about done,” Killian replied, his back to him. “Unless you want to do the dishes…” He turned around as he spoke, trailing off the last bit of his sentence. His eyes widened a bit and he clenched onto the counter.

David smirked, knowing it was working. “I’d love to do them.”

 

He walked past Killian, purposefully brushing against him as he did. As he gathered up the dirty dishes, he dropped a knife so he had to bend over. David could feel Killian burning a hole in his body as he slowly walked to the sink.

 

As he washed the dishes, David made sure to get soap all the way up his arms. Finishing up, he washed the suds off, purposefully making sure some water splashed on his tight shirt. He began fanning it out as he turned to Killian, who’s erection was clear in his own tight pants.

 

“So,” David said. “What time are Snow and Regina getting back from their meeting?”

 

Killian opened his mouth to respond, but then stormed over to his husband. He pinned him against the sink, which made David grin.

 

“You know what you’re doing,” Killian grunted. “Don’t you?”

David fluttered his eyelashes. “Whatever do you mean?”

 

Killian glared at him, pulling his husband roughly into his arms. He reached for David’s belt, but that just made him shake his head.

  
“Regina doesn’t like it when we have sex in the kitchen.”

Killian rolled his eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

 

With another grunt, he dragged David into the living room and pushed him down on the couch. He practically ripped the tight shirt off David’s body, before straddling him. He kissed him passionately, his tongue slipping inside of his mouth. David returned the gesture. They had kissed over the past few weeks, but nothing like this. It had been a quick peck, maybe a few seconds of lingering before they both had to rush off.

 

God, David had missed this. He was still trying to figure out why he was so needy sometimes. Regina, Snow and Killian were patient. They could last so much longer than he could. He was like a lovesick puppy, he craved their touch at all times.

 

Killian moved to kiss David’s neck, soon roughly kissing, which made David himself grow harder. It didn’t take long for Killian to find his sweet spot, leaving a mark visibile enough to tell the outside world that he was taken.

 

“Mmmm…” David moaned, reaching to grip Killian’s hair. “You’re such a teenage boy.”

“And you’re a horny little slut,” Killian mumbled around the forming hickey. ‘Teasing me like that. You wanted my attention, didn’t you?”

“I don’t wear skinny jeans for my health.”

“You fucking brat.”

 

Killian resumed kissing him, slipping his hand downwards so he could move David’s belt and reach inside his jeans.

  
“No boxers? You really were eager.”

“Let me show you just how much.”

 

David pulled away from his husband, before returning the favor to his own skin. He’d show the other men at the docks that Killian had people waiting at home for him. He knew some of them could get flirty and it drove him crazy.

 

He really was a fucking brat.

 

David unbuckled Killian’s belt and pulled down his jeans, followed by the black silk boxers that were underneath. They fell to Killian’s knees and David dropped to his own.

 

He started by kissing, sucking and nibbling on Killian’s thigh. It was clear that Regina had been there the day before and David was careful not to mess up her own love bites. She’d have his ass for that. Though, she was a hell of a lot softer than Snow. It had been so long since they had all been together. David decided they would have to fix that soon.

 

Once he had left his own mark, David moved his focus to the main event. Killian was erect, ready to erupt. It’d be an easy job indeed. David began kissing, listening to Killian moan and whine about how much of a tease he was.

 

“And I’m the brat,” David said, cheekily.

 

David moved the kisses closer to the tip, before enveloping his mouth over it. He looked up at his husband as he switched between sucking and licking. Killian moaned, gripping onto the arm of the couch. David continued his work, Killian’s fingers eventually moving to David’s hair, which was curled from his shower.

 

“I can’t hold it in anymore,” Killian said, breathlessly. Some pre-cum was already dripping.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to,” David told him. He had already exploded in his own jeans.

 

He returned to sucking and soon, he could taste his husband’s cum. Killian leaned back on the couch and David grinned. He rubbed the now empty penis, laughing a little evilly. Rising to his feet, he excused himself to clean up. When he returned, he found Killian still naked from the waist down, while David had no shirt. He crawled besides him, tucking his head under his husband’s armpit.

 

“That’s the last time I put off sex with you,” Killian murmured.

“It better be. Though, teasing you was lots of fun.”

“I don’t know why I don’t tan your hide.”

“Because you know I’d enjoy that too much.”

Killian looked down at him, a smile on his face as he shook his head. “God, you really are a fucking brat.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
